


He likes cute boys.

by junpeachmyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junpeachmyeon/pseuds/junpeachmyeon
Summary: Kyungsoo gets caught in-between Sehun, Chanyeol & Baekhyun's bet, but it leads him to Junmyeon, who has a spot for cute boys into art.





	He likes cute boys.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! 
> 
> It's my first time actually writing for a fest and I honestly don't know why I did it. It might not ba the best work out there cause this was way over what I'm used too. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> TBH I don't know how tinder work lol so I just assumed, also technically there isn't anything wrong with dating a lecturer, it's just immoral and ethics play, but let's say for this fic it's fine. 
> 
> To the person who prompt this last year-ish:
> 
> You might have forgotten about your prompt, (don't blame ya' it's been a whole year) but I hope you'll like the fic. I might have gone a bit overboard but I really enjoyed writing this out. 
> 
> & to everyone else reading this, 
> 
> Thank you and please leave me comments, (once you know who I am lol), so that I know what the reaction is like. Also i'm sorry if the english isn't actually prefect, I'll improve on it as I continue to write!

“You need to get laid, like asap,” Baekhyun says. “How long has it been since someone else touched your dick?” 

Kyungsoo remains silent, because he has no idea how long it has been. When really? He remembers making out with someone when he was shitfaced drunk but can’t recall going to the full one hundred.

 “You see, you can’t even answer a simple question,” Baekhyun points out. Right now, they were helping Baekhyun move into their newly shared student dorm. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun has been friends for a long time. They made a promise to go to university together when they were kids, without realizing it’ll happen. It made sense in Kyungsoo’s head to ask his best friend to room with him, but now he realized that could be a mistake.

 “I don’t know why you’re so hung up about my sex life, I’m perfectly happy being single and I’m pretty sure I can handle my own needs, thank you very much,” Kyungsoo replies, dumping the contents of Baekhyun’s bags on the floor.

 “Yeah, yeah sure whatever. We only have a week more to school anyway, plenty of time to help you search for the love of your life, or a one timer only,” Baek snickers. “But don’t be too jealous when Chanyeol comes over, we can get pretty loud so you might wanna get good headphones.”

 “Fuck off,” Kyungsoo groans, throwing an empty box in Baek’s direction.

 Kyungsoo shuts Baek’s door, and goes to his room to rest instead. Stupid Baekhyun and his stupid need to get him laid, stupid Baekhyun and his loud sex time, stupid Baekhyun and his stupid boyfriend. Boyfriend. A boyfriend would be nice to have. Someone to cuddle with, someone to take his breath away, someone who supports you through everything. A boyfriend for Kyungsoo is hard to find, because for him, looking for a boyfriend means looking for a life partner, someone who will be with him for a long time, someone to marry. But that someone seems to have taken their own sweet time to show up, so one night stands will have to do.

 But a problem lies within Kyungsoo, because even one night stands are hard to come by. It’s not that Kyungsoo has high expectations of people, he just likes to make sure the person he’s with is deserving of him, be it a day or a lifetime.

 His phone chimes to notify an incoming text, knocking him out of his trance.

 

**< osh: yo, you me baek yeol, club pop, 9pm>**

“SOO TELL ME YOU GOT SEHUN’S TEXT, CAUSE YOU’RE GOING EVEN IF YOU DIDN’T!” Baekhyun screams through the walls. Kyungsoo can only groan in response.

 

**\---**

_ugh_. That is how you describe what Kyungsoo is feeling right now. His head throbs and his mouth is dry. Drinking too much yesterday was a bad idea. He feels like shit but doesn’t want to know how Baekhyun is feeling, knowing fully well that if he feels like shit, Baek will feel a hundred times more.

 Kyungsoo rises from his bed, going to the bathroom. He rinses his face and brush his teeth, thoughts of a shower come to mind, but he passes on it, citing too much work as an excuse. He changes out of yesterday clothing and put on something more comfortable, leaving his room to find water and food.

 “OH you’re finally awake!” Kyungsoo jumped at the loud voice, his headache coming back. Baekhyun is there, sitting in Chanyeol lap, legs wrapped around his partner’s waist. “I was wondering when you’ll wake up, we got things to talk about.” Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol’s lap to grab a cup to pour Kyungsoo coffee. How they’re not suffering for drinking a lot yesterday was too much to think about right now.

 “What things?” He grabs the coffee offered, titling his head to acknowledge Chanyeol, and grabbing an apple from the fridge.

 “Well yesterday… You said you were open to the idea of trying whatever to get a boyfriend or laid, so you know we’re here to help,” Baekhyun chirps, all to smiley to hide the underlying motives of his kindness. “Yeah, but you don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable, but also just know it’s for your own good eventually. You’ve got nothing to lose,” Chanyeol added.

 Kyungsoo is more awake now. “How much did you bet with Sehun?” Baekhyun drops the spoon he was holding, and Chanyeol starts to fidget. _Huh_. Kyungsoo obviously knows there’s a hidden agenda to this. Why else would two happily-in-a-relationship guys be wanting to help him.

 “WHAt do you mean how much we bet? We’re really concern about your love life soo. If you’re single in uni, you’re gonna be single forever, beside you don’t even know…” Baekhyun stopped talking after Chanyeol tapped his thighs. If looks could kill, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be dead and lying 6 metres underground by now. “We may have talked around $50 and a ticket to do homework for a month, nothing big.”

 Kyungsoo has had it. He stood up ready to leave. He already feels like shit from drinking too much; his fault; he doesn’t need a reminder that he’s single and alone. “YOU’VE GOT NOTHING TO LOSE, and you get to choose.”

 _Hhmmh._ That seems interesting. Kyungsoo gets to choose? He takes a deep breath, before moving back down the chair. “I do not like the idea of you using me for your bets, but define choose.”

 Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other with a twinkle in their eyes. The money and homework ticket is so gonna be theirs.

 

**\---**

 

Tinder. They’ve signed him up for tinder. They think he could not get a date before school starts but Sehun thinks he can. Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t know how to feel but one things for sure he wants Sehun to win, because Baekhyun and Chanyeol are terrible friends. One part of him is sad, knowing he should use a stupid bootycall app like these to find someone, but on the other hand, he feels hopeful of what he could potentially get.

 For the past hour or so, he has only been swiping left. It’s like there is no one on this app is real. He could tell fake profiles from real, but the real usually has weird photos that doesn’t grab his attention. He has about four more days to find someone decent enough. He can’t let Baekhyun and Chanyeol win. He must prove to his friends that he isn’t some loser. Kyungsoo continues to swipe left until a profile catches his attention.

 

_Suho Kim, 32. Loves to workout, a strong passion for the arts._

Seems, legit. And only 9 years older, he does have a thing for older man anyways. He continues to scroll through Suho Kim profile until a picture has him drooling. There on his phone is one of the prettiest, most define, (and wet from sweat), half body picture of Suho Kim. His background indicates it was took after a gym session. His face was covered by his phone but a handsome face can’t be hidden. There’s also a photo showing the the bottom half of the most beautiful face ever, jawline sharp, and lips so plump and inviting. _FINALLY,_ after swiping left for so long, Kyungsoo swipes right. Hopefully, he was also given a right by Mr hot body, Suho.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Even after two days, there wasn’t any notification chimes or anything from the app. Kyungsoo re-examines his profile. It looks cute. Older man like cute boys, right? He has a picture of him in the kitchen with his glasses on, and another of him in an oversized shirt. Maybe Suho Kim doesn’t like cute boys. Maybe he should add another picture of him playing soccer or something. He was going through his camera roll, when a notification came in.

 

_(DING)_

**You’ve been swiped right.**

_(DING)_

**You’ve received a message from** _Suho Kim._

Wait, what? Kyungsoo eyes went wide, his hands start to tremble a tiny bit. So, he does like cute boys, cool. Kyungsoo opens the app and it went straight to his inbox. Besides the obvious zero message he has ever gotten, lays a chat room with ‘Suho Kim’ named on it. Kyungsoo prays, and opens it.

 

**< shk: Are those real glasses or just for fashion?>**

**< ksd: Both? Bad eyesight before lasik, now I just use it for fun.>**

**< shk: It makes you ten times cuter with it on. Like a baby.>**

_Oh._ Definitely into cute boys. Kyungsoo tries to come up with a flirtatious reply, but Suho beats him to it.

 

**< shk: But it could get in the way.>**

**< shk: The glasses I mean.>**

Kyungsoo eyes went wide. Is he hallucinating or is this guy dropping sex hints. He wants it to be sex hints, but again, it could be dangerous. Kyungsoo decides the safer options, changing the topic. If the guy is into him, he probably would continue to chat, right?

 

**< ksd: Is the passion for arts real or just a conversation topic?>**

**< shk: Smooth. Real. It’s kinda my job.>**

**< ksd: Would you be turned off if I say abstract art is the best period of the art world.>**

**< shk: No, but I would like to sit down with you and prove that renaissance art will always be superior to any.> **

Kyungsoo was honestly surprised. He hasn’t met a guy that speak art, or even know what renaissance art is.  He always feels he cheeks getting tinted from the date invitation. But he ignores it. 

 

**< shk: collector?>**

**< dks: No, art history student.> **

 

**< shk: Being a student, and picking abstract art as the best period probably isn’t a good idea. Trust me.> **

Kyungsoo wants to ask more, and find out about Suho. But he also knows he is in-between a bet situation for his friends. He decides to bold, and hope for the best.

 

**< dks: Well, maybe if you give me your number, you can tell me why.>**

**< shk: Smooth, kid. Smooth.>**

**\---**

“You’ve been looking at your phone more often now. I don’t want to be a kill joy but it looks to me that Sehun might win this bet, and I don’t like it,” Baekhyun walks into the living room, dropping himself next to Kyungsoo.  “You should be happy for me. I could give you a run for your money with who’s the loudest now.”

 Baekhyun looks at him weirdly, “At least let me see his face.” Kyungsoo pulls out a photo that Junmyeon; turns out Suho was a fake name, not surprised; sent him. It was a selca of him showing off the cupcakes he bought. “He’s hot, how old is he?” Kyungsoo stills, Baekhyun can’t possibly know about his weird thing going on with older guys right.

 “Stop killing yourself, I know about your thing with older guys. You’re not subtle,” Baekhyun hits his shoulders. “He’s cute, for whatever age he is. I approve. I don’t mind losing this one.”

 “He’s only 32, and he loves art like me. It’s not weird, right?”

 “There’s nothing wrong with liking someone, soo. Just be careful, he IS from the internet so ya’know. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you wanna go out today, get a couple of supplies before school start in 2 days?” Baekhyun, stood up, grabbing his phone and wallet. “I could meet you there if you want.”

 “No, it’s okay. I’m meeting junmyeon once school starts, he gonna help me pick out some stuffs. Apparently, he knows a lot of uni level arts history,” Kyungsoo replies, sheepishly, unsure of what Baekhyun might think. “You don’t have to worry, it’ll be in a crowded place, and I’m going to and fro on public transport. Not gonna be alone.” 

 Baekhyun looks unsure, he has too. Kyungsoo isn’t the best at judgement of characters but he knows Junmyeon wouldn’t do anything. They’ve been texting and calling each other almost every day now. Junmyeon doesn’t drop weird sex hints; (which kinda sucks); but instead share his knowledge of incredible art and artist and health tips and recipes. “Just remind me again when you’re going okay, I’ve got to come with a plan, just in case.”

 Kyungsoo smiles. Despite being a loud and sometimes-terrible person, Baekhyun is really a person who cares for his friends. And he is so appreciative of him. “Sure B, thanks, now go, you’re gonna be late.” Baekhyun winks at him, and grab his jacket, leaving quickly. Judging from the constant chimes from his phone, Chanyeol has probably arrived to pick him up.

 Kyungsoo moves from the living room back to his room, jumping into his bed. He’s getting to know more about Junmyeon and it’s so new to him. Their texts are usual talk about art or the day or the food they ate. And their calls are more exciting, Junmyeon’s voice is so smooth and nice.  Kyungsoo feels lightheaded every time his name is said. It also gets him thinking about things. Like weird things. How Junmyeon would sound like breathless and moaning his name, or how he’ll say he wants to fuck kyungsoo hard. Wait. No. No, kyungsoo can’t. He’s in the middle of fighting with his mind, when a text comes in.

 

_(DING)_

**< photo attached>**

**< shk: Just finished a gym session, it was intense.>**

_Fuck._ His mouth dries up instantly. His dick twitched. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._ The photo sent was a shirtless picture of Junmyeon, sweating and abs glistening, and his arms showing of their veins from hard work. Kyungsoo thanked heavens, it was cropped to only show the waist up. But the heavens hate him.

 

_(DING)_

**< photo attached>**

**< shk: You should come to the gym with me.>**

His dick starts to stir to life. Blood rushing to waken his member. The previous photo is nothing compared to this one. Junmyeon is there, pants low on his hips, v-line apparent leading to that huge bulge that doesn’t even look to be hard. _Fuck, he looks huge._ Kyungsoo lust takes over. He hasn’t gotten off in a while, and he doesn’t care if Junmyeon isn’t hard, he is.

 

**< ksd: All I’m getting from this is you like to be caught.>**

Kyungsoo starts to stroke himself through his pants. He’s very hard now, using the pictures to help him out.

 

**< shk: Maybe yes maybe no, depends on who is asking.>**

He can’t take it. This, for sure, is a sex hint. Because if it is, it’s working. Kyungsoo can feel his dick growing, his not big, but it’s respectable. But all he can think about is Junmyeon’s. How it’s probably is bigger than his, and super ripped, _fuck,_ it’s really gonna stretch and fill him up good. Kyungsoo adjust himself, sitting up against his headboard. It’s now or never. He angles his phone so that it captures his dick straining in his pants, leaking a little bit. Junmyeon is probably not gonna reply him after this, he doesn’t really care, he just needs him to know that he’s so hard for him. Kyungsoo hits send, and leaves his phone to the side. He continues pumping himself through his pants. His phone hasn’t ring from any incoming text, and Kyungsoo was a little hurt, but he’s too high from pleasure to even care. He continues teasing the head, so that he’ll leak more through his pants.

 

_(RING RING)_

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open. It’s Junmyeon. _Fuck_ , he’s calling. Kyungsoo tries to regain his breath, answering it. “H..Hello.”

 A breath hitched from the receiving end can be heard, “Baby, are you leaking through your pants right now? Huh, are you getting hard from just my photos, baby. Tell me, tell me what you’re doing.”

 Kyungsoo whimpers. He hasn’t had phone sex before, and he’s nervous. His hand starts to quicken after hearing Junmyeon voice, judging from his breath, he’s probably stroking himself too. Fuck, being called baby was only a dream but _fuck._ The thought of that brought another wave of pre-cum leaking out. “ I…I..I don’t…I don’t know,” he whimpers pathetically. He doesn’t, all he knows is that they’re both here getting off to each other through the phone.

 “It’s okay baby boy, it’s okay. _Fuck,_ you sound so sweet. You like leaving your pants on right, so it doesn’t get anywhere. I bet it’s leaking a lot by now. I’m so hard soo, _urgh_ , I’m leaving it in my pants to baby, just for you, do you like that? Let me hear you Baby soo, please,” Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore. Not only has two of his biggest kink been outs, but Junmyeon is indulging him. His hand continues to pick up speed, breath coming out faster. He wants to do this for Junmyeon. “Pl..Please, please, please, _please,_ ” he whines, he can’t think straight all he knows is he’s having the best self handjob ever. “ _God please_ I’m leaking so much please can I cum, please please, I’ll be so good, so, so good. Just _let me cum please junmyeon please.”_

 Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he’s asking, he just knows he should. “That’s it baby, _fuck,_ come on baby, with me, cum with me. Let go, and cum with me baby. Baby soo let go,” Kyungsoo whole body shook, vision painting white, cum painting the inside of his pants, some leaking out. He could hear Junmyeon groaning in his ear, and he whines at the noise. He made Junmyeon sound like that. _Fuck, it’s so hot._ “Baby are you there? Are you with me? If only you could see my pants right now, it’s because of you baby.”

 “Jun..Junmyeon, it’s leaking, it’s leaking through my pants, I….I don’t…What…?” Kyungsoo is still high. He can’t focus, how can a simple phone sex turn him to jelly. He feels sleepy. So sleepy. “Baby, baby listen to me, after you hang up,” Kyungsoo whines, opposing the idea. “Baby please, I need you to drink water, and clean yourself up alright, then go to sleep. I’ll text you again. Can you that baby soo?” Can he? He can. He mumbles an okay and a ‘ _I’ll wait for you’_ before hanging up.

 Kyungsoo stills on his bed, regaining his composure. He looks down at his pants and smiles. That was the best thing ever. He snaps a quick photo before doing what he promised. After cleaning himself up, he sent a quick goodnight text to junmyeon together with his cum-stained pants.

 

**< photo attached>**

**< ksd: Good night.>**

**< ksd: This is because of you.>**

Kyungsoo goes to sleep after it successfully sends, doesn’t realize a reply soon comes in.

 

**< photo attached>**

**< shk: Good night baby. This is because of you too.> **

**\--**

 

After the phone sex, it’s no lie that their relationship had a shift. From internet strangers to friends to somewhat togather-ish? Junmyeon will always make sure he eats his meals or read up on art articles. And Kyungsoo honestly loves it. He loves the idea of waking up to good morning messages or going to bed with late-night calls. Junmyeon also said that he thought about changing their art supplies shopping trip to a date, so that they can officially meet. And Kyungsoo agreed faster than ever.

 Baekhyun and Chanyeol are fighting with Sehun about the bet and how “it’s still going on since the week isn’t over yet, so you don’t win nothing” and Sehun fighting back with a “How is phone sex not counted” and he honestly can’t be bothered about it. He has no idea why he was against the idea at the first place, because Chanyeol is right, he doesn’t have anything to lose. He got to know an incredible person and is going on a date in three days. An amazing way to start his university life.

 The room to his door opens, and Baekhyun walks in. Smiling to Kyungsoo, and dropping down on his bed, snuggling close to him, “You ready for tomorrow?” Kyungsoo knows why Baekhyun is here. Despite being loud and an absolute extrovert, Baekhyun can get very nervous in new situations. “Of course, I am, and I know you are too. It’s gonna be amazing Baek, just think about it. Last 4 years of our schooling life.” Kyungsoo pulls him in as the smaller spoon, arms circling his waist. Baekhyun smiles, “You mind if I sleep here, we have orientation at the same time so..”

 

“Just sleep B, I’ll wake you up. Good night.”

 

**\---**

 

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun are all gathered at main building of the university. It’s officially their first day as uni students, and words can describe how each of them are feeling. “This is it guys, we’ve been in the same class all our lives but now we’re pursuing different things. I can’t believe it,” Sehun mutters, fingers fidgeting with his clothes. Seeing this, Chanyeol throws his hands across Sehun shoulders, “Awww are you scared? Are you not Oh Sehun, future brain surgeon and you; Byun Baekhyun; future lawyer, and you; Doh Kyungsoo; future curator and myself, a future architect. We got this,” pointing to everyone individually.

“You’re right, this is where it begins, and I’m so happy we’re together for this,” Baekhyun says pulling everyone into an awkward group hug. Kyungsoo can only smile. The four of them may be so different and have different dreams, but he wouldn’t trade anything for them. He pulls out of the hug, grabbing Sehun hands, “Let’s go, everyone is probably waiting for us.”

They spilt as the orientation separates them according to majors, Kyungsoo head to the lecture hall he needs to be in to meet the welcoming committee for his faculty. There were already so many people in the room, and he was one of the last few to make it. He finds a seat near the back, so he can see everyone and everything. He then realizes the back seat isn’t a good idea, because despite already having lasik surgery, he still has problem seeing sometimes. He notices there are already a few things put up on the screen, so he takes out his notebook to take them down.

While he was writing, the door to the room opens, and in comes several lectures part of the welcoming committee as well. Kyungsoo can’t really see their faces from where he is sitting, but something about one of the lecturers seem oddly familiar.

“Alright everyone, listen up. Firstly, I would like to welcome and congratulate you for making it here. Also, we are now going to divide you up according to your specified interest of study, and these are the lecturers we have today to help you through.” The lecturers are lined up side by side, each smiling bright at the prospect of new students that can help change the art environment. The one nearest to the door, picked up a mic, and Kyungsoo almost choked on his own saliva. 

“My name is Kim Junmyeon, but I go by Professor Kim in classes, I specialise in exhibition studies and museum management, all those who has their student ID start with the numbers 522 please proceed to room v3-17,” Junmyeon says with an all impressive aura that he has. His hair is styled up, and wearing a suit that probably cost a lot more than what a regular lecturer earns. And kyungsoo is _fucked_ because his student ID starts with 522.

Kyungsoo thank heavens Junmyeon hasn’t seen him yet. He packs his bags and leaves the room for his new one. He took his own time so not to bump into him. He should have figured something out when Junmyeon was talking about school level art because who else in this world will know about museum studies for uni students unless, one, they’re students or two, they’re teachers. Kyungsoo curses himself, and took a breath before opening the door. He looks up to find a place far at the back to sit, only to make eye contact with Junmyeon.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

He saw something click in Junmyeon mind, and before anything can happen he rushes to the back to sit. Junmyeon realizes his discomfort and proceeded to start the class. Kyungsoo can’t think. He can’t. He realizes how amazingly good looking Junmyeon is, all pale, and shiny teeth. His proportions make up for his height and he dresses so well. Photos that were stored in Kyungsoo’s phone were nothing compared to the real thing. He can’t believe he just had phone sex with his lecturer _TWO DAYS AGO._ And they had a date planned for this coming Wednesday. He knew Junmyeon probably gonna cancel on him. How on earth is he supposed to match with Junmyeon? Junmyeon’s all class and good looking, he also probably owns some high end private museum, compared to Kyungsoo, who is just a kid starting university and lacks in looks and height.

 “Kyungoo-ssi, do you want to give your opinion?” _Fuck my life_ , Junmyeon just asked him a question and he doesn’t even know what’s going on. Kyungsoo tries to see what’s projected on the screen to try and figure out what’s happening, but _fuck_ he can’t see anything. “Kyungsoo-ssi?” Junmyeon is looking at him fully now, eyes waiting, a small smirk appears on his lips, gone too fast for anyone else but Kyungsoo to noticed.

“I..I’m sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention, do..do. you mind just repeating it a.agin?” Kyungsoo face is definitely red now. He feels the weight of Junmyeon stare on him and it’s eating him out, and turning him on a little tiny bit. Something stirred in his stomach when Junmyeon clicks his tounge. “As much as I love too, we’re about out of time, maybe you stay behind for a while, and the rest of you may go and explore the building of the university, thank you.” Junmyeon packs his laptop in, and restacks all his papers. He bids his students goodbye, before proceeding to host them out, locking the doors after the final student has left.

Kyungsoo was just there in his seat, didn’t notice the door locking or Junmyeon coming towards him. He’s getting hard just by the way Junmyeon is looking at him, and there is absolutely no way he is standing up or doing anything. He tries to tame his boner by thinking about other things, but Junmyeon looks too good.

“You know, I was kinda surprised to see you, I thought my mind was playing tricks but then I saw your name in the list and I just can’t believe it. You’re a lot more than I imagined,” Junmyeon says, taking a seat next to Kyungsoo, smiling bright, but eyes say different. Kyungsoo blushes hard, hands trembling and clutching his pants. “I didn’t know you were a lecturer here, if I did I probably wouldn’t have come on to you,” Kyungsoo said softly, looking down at his hands. “Oh, baby..” _fuck_ , Kyungsoo feels his dick twitch the slightest and it didn’t go unnoticed by Junmyeon. “Look at you, so pretty shade of red, and so naughty. You want to tell me what you were thinking baby to get you hard?”

 Kyungsoo can’t believe this is happening. He wants it so bad. “I..I..I was.. thin.king about you and… I don’t know,” he whimpers pathetically, just being around Junmyeon is making him feel so hot. Junmyeon places his hand on his thigh, “Is this okay baby? Are you comfortable? Do you need me to help you?” Junmyeon rubs circle on his thighs, and the feeling goes straight to his cock. He’s starting to strain and by the dark patch starting to form, he knows he’s starting to leak. “Oh baby, look at you, already leaking. You’re so naughty aren’t you baby boy, leaking in your pants and going in public, how many things do I have to find out huh?” Kyungsoo can’t handle it anymore, he grabs Junmyeon wrist, and looked at him with hazy eye filled with lust, “Please.. I need it please.”

 Junmyeon proceeds to pull Kyungsoo in for a kiss. He cups one hand on Kyungsoo’s jaw, and another going higher on Kyungsoo’s thighs. The kiss was messy, and dirty and open mouth. Junmyeon licked his way in, and sucked on Kyungsoo bottom lip, drawing out soft moans and whimpers of “ _please_ ” and “ _ahhs”._ “Why should I give it to you? You weren’t listening in class, you promised to be good but baby I was so disappointed.”

 Kyungsoo hands starts to shake, leaning against Junmyeon fully, “I’m sorry, so..ry, but ple…please… I’ll be good I promise, please.” “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” Junmyeon brings Kyungsoo head to rest against his shoulder, one hand reaching higher, the other resting on Kyungsoo shoulders. Kyungsoo cock twitches when Junmyeon collected his pre-cum. Junmyeon’s fingers run slightly touching the dark spot on his pants, before bringing it up to his own lips, lapping up Kyungsoo pre-cum. “Fuck baby, you taste so good. Do you want to taste, hmm?” Kyungsoo’s in a haze. His hands grabbing hold of the front of his lecturer’s shirt. He’s not confident his voice won’t fail him, so he nods instead.

 Junmyeon cups Kyungsoo bulge, causing him to shake, making the dark patch more obvious. Junmyeon collect more of Kyungsoo’s pre-cum, bringing his fingers to Kyungsoo’s waiting mouth. Kyungsoo closes his lips around Junmyeon’s fingers, lewd noises from his sucking fills the room. He moans, loud, when Junmyeon starts to stoke him through his pants. His legs start to tremble. “C’mon baby, cum for me, right here, in your pants,” Junmyeon’s stokes getting faster, fingers in Kyungsoo’s mouth going deeper. Kyungsoo feels himself gets closer, and the ragged breaths he hears in his ears from junmyeon is making him go insane.  His sucking gets sloppier, whimpers falling from his lips, fingers clutching so hard on Junmyeon’s shirt, Kyungsoo sees white and cums in his pants. He trashes against Junmyeon, who’s holding him close.

 “Are you okay? Do you feel okay?” Junmyeon ask, worried. He pulls out a water bottle from Kyungsoo’s bag, bringing it to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Drink first.” Kyungsoo sips the water, letting go of Junmyeon’s shirt. He catches his breath, his hands moving to Junmyeon’s thigh, “That was amazing, but..”

 Junmyeon grabs his hands, pulling it up to his mouth to kiss his palms, “Not today, you’re tired and you need to get to your dorm to change.” Junmyeon pulls out his pocket cloth, wiping the cum from Kyungsoo’s pants. Kyungsoo reds at that. He doesn’t know what to feel after getting off by his lecturer in a lecture hall. Junmyeon’s voice snaps him out of his trance, “Maybe we could push forward the date on Wednesdays to today? If you’re okay? I could drive you back to your dorm, and then grab dinner wherever you want.” Kyungsoo looks up to Junmyeon, so many things going through his head.

 “Are..are you sure? Technically I’m your student. And I don’t want you to get in trouble,” Kyungsoo fidgets with his hands, eyes looking down. He feels Junmyeon looking at him, then two fingers angling his head up from his chin, “Hey, it’s alright. Technically, there’s nothing wrong. We’re both of age and I’m only your lecturer for this semester only,” Junmyeon looks into his eyes, smiling, before bringing their lips together for a short peck. “But if it makes you uncomfortable, we can always wait till the semester is over before officially going out.”

 Kyungsoo thinks that’s the best option, he doesn’t want anyone getting in trouble. And one semester isn’t bad, that’s only four months of school, besides he gets to see Junmyeon in class. But a lot of things can happen in four months, what if Junmyeon realizes he can’t wait for Kyungsoo, or someone else manage to grab his attention. The confusion is evident in Kyungsoo’s face. Junmyeon chuckled, “I’m not gonna leave if that’s what you’re worried about. Beside after a semester, I get a cute little baby I can call my own, so why would I?”

 “Maybe we can discuss it during dinner?” Kyungsoo suggest, red from Junmyeon comment. Junmyeon stands up, shucking his blazer off his shoulders. “Here, use this to cover yourself, I’ll meet you at the school parking lot in 5mins okay, you go ahead first so people won’t talk,” Junmyeon smiles charmingly, packing Kyungsoo’s bag in the process. Kyungsoo stands, gathers his bag, and use the blazer to conceal his pants, before walking towards the door, Junmyeon in tow.

 “I’ll see you in a bit,” Kyungsoo says, shyly, tiptoeing to lock lips one more time. He leaves the classroom, acting as cool as possible. He whips out his phone drafting a text.

 

 

  **< ksd: tell baek & yeol, they need to do your assignments for a month, and that they owe you $50.>**

**( _END_ )**

 


End file.
